One party can rearange lives
by clumsy2death
Summary: Everyone is in different cliques.They dont even know each other are alive until one mask ball that changes there lives.
1. preface

See I was the only girl on earth that wasn't in love with him

See I was the only girl on earth that wasn't in love with _him_. We wouldn't work out even if we were the last people on earth. I was nerd, he was a jock. Boy was I wrong.

Girls adored me but none of them even caught my eye. That was until I met her. The one and only girl that was different.

I may have looked like a 'body builder' as my best friend would say but, I was still the nerd of the school until that one faithful day that we met.

I always was a great shopper and I had friends but something was missing. It was my other half.

I was what you could call the emo of the school and I wasn't noticed but, not after I met her.

I was a bad girl. I always got in trouble. That was until that one person I never knew was there.

**Authors note:**

I'm trying something new. Mystery love story. You probably already know who is who. Please keep reading this is just the preface.

Love, _clumsy2death_


	2. encounter 1

Encounter #1

**Emmett**

"Emmett! Wait up!" I heard somone call behind me. As I turned around I my chest was met face to face with my best friend Bella.

"Hey there, Bells. What's up?" I said as we walked to our next class together.

"Ugh, Alice keeps begging me about going to a stupid dance. Its so irritating how she just doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well she asked me too. I said yes."I said saying slowly hoping she doesn't over react.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. My hope was lost and my eardrums were now ringing from her scream.

"I don't know. I just though for a change I should go to a school dance."

"Well im definetly not going. I could kill or injure someone by dancing and I know Tanya and her little clones would probably not even let me through the door."

"I cant help you about the first thing you said but you do know it's a masquerade so they wouldn't even know it was you."I said with a smile.

"Emmett! Bella!" I heard a high pitch scream come from my right. And now my eardrums are offcially dead.

"Hey alice about the dance.." bella trailed off.

"Don't even argue or I will do much worse than just make you go to a dance. And that worse thing has to do with two words. Credit. Cards." She said looking evily at bella.

Bellas face changed immendtly and went straight to surrender. "Fine, alice. Ill go but I will not go with you to pick out my dress."

I took this time in their conversation to slip into my class without them seeing cause I didn't ant to get caught in shopping talk. As I came into my chem class and sat own and noticed I was a little early and there was only one other person in the room with me.

_Rosalie Hale. _

**Rosalie **

As I sat in the chem lab alone I let my mind wander with the thoughts of what would be the best prank t pull on the principle would be and how I would get my ex back for breaking up with me. I could think of a lot of very mean things to do to _him._ And my thoughts were interupped by a nerd slipping into the classroom. I watched him as he made his way over to his seat in the very front row. I had never noticed him before…hmmm he has a really hot body. His brown curly locks hung in his face. The only thing bad about him was his clothes. I wonder if I should go talk to him…. _Ring_…damn it! I hadnt even noticed the classroom was filled and the teacher was trying to organize his desk. Oh well. Maybe next time ill talk to him and hopefully soon….


	3. encounter 2

_**Heyy hope you liked the first chapter! please review this time! **_

**Alice **

After finishing my little talk with Bella about the dance and my vigorous threatening I walked into my art class. The bell rang as I walked to the desk next to the window. The teacher started talking about how today is going to be a free style day and how we could do whatever we want. We would just have to turn it in at the end of class. I started drawing what I would imagine Bella wearing at the masquerade dance on Friday. I think it was good Emmet was going with her because they both are friends but I know they think of each other as brother and sister.

"Damn it" I heard someone say next to me. I looked over to see the schools 'emo' as they called him. His blonde hair hanging in his face while he concentrated on what he was writing. I glanced over at it. It was what looked like a poem or lyrics.

_The broken clock is a comfort, _

_It helps me sleep tonight. _

_Maybe I can't stop tomorrow,_

_From stealing all my time. _

_And I am here still waiting, _

_Though I still have my doubts. _

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out. _

_I'm fallin apart,_

_I'm barley breathing, _

_With a broken heart. _

"I really can't concentrate with you staring at me like that." He said and suddenly looked up into my green eyes with his blue.

"Are those lyrics?" he started putting it away in a folder. "Because if they are they are the most beautiful thing I've ever read and I would love to hear them." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, they are and thanks." he said with a small smile tugging at his lips.

I was about to ask him if I could ever hear them but then the bell rang. _Damnitt!!!_

_I will talk to him more!!! _

**Jasper **

That girl was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I should write a song about her. She also liked my lyrics.

"Hey jasper what's wrong you look happy!" my best friend Edward said n a joking tone.

"Shut up Eddie. I just met this girl in my art class that liked my lyrics." Was all I said.

"Oh," he rose his eyebrows "what's this girls name?" he said in a mocking way.

_Oh crap!_

"I didn't get a chance to ask she was out the door before I could."I said disappointment dripping from every word like a water fall.

"Ah you'll find her somewhere" he said patting my back.

Suddenly an idea struck me. "Maybe we could go to that dance thing and I will be able to see her!" I said.

"Do we have to cause there will be girls and Tanya might be there." He said in an annoyed yet frightened voice. He had said no when she asked him to go out and she obviously doesn't take no for an answer.

"Aww poor Eddie scared of little Tanya."I said laughing.

"Will you stop calling me EDDIE!!!" he yelled.

"Ok Edward but were still going. I will find this girl." I said in determination as we walked to our table in the corner.

**Edward **

_Aww man!_


End file.
